Michael was assigned pages 33 through 59 for homework tonight. If Michael read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 33 through 59, we can subtract 32 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 27. We see that Michael read 27 pages. Notice that he read 27 and not 26 pages.